Hard To Read
by TheHiddleScona
Summary: Matt Erikson is new to Bullworth Academy. He's made new friends, ignored the jocks's mean comments, and gained a frenemy. Gary Smith. Matt begins to grow strange feelings for Gary. It turns out that it was way more than he bargained for. (Ugh, I suck at summaries.) Slash! Gary/OC. Enjoy!
1. The Day It Fell To Place

**Fanart by: **

**This is my first Bully story. Sorry if the characters are...well out of character. There will be some smut in the later chapters. So enjoy and R&R please! :)**

* * *

"Do you understand the rules young man?" Dr. Crabblesnitch asked again making himself clear with what goes around this hellhole of a school.

My name is Matt Erikson. I'm 16 years old and I now supposedly attend Bullworth Academy. When I first found out that I was going to attend at Bullworth, I wanted to scream. I'd rather be a homeless prostitute than go to this school. I'm not saying that there's anything wrong with homeless prostitutes, but you know what I mean. I came from Wisconsin where my school was perfectly fine. No bullies, no popularity obsessions, no slutty girls, nothing negative. The school I used to attend was pretty laid back.

Now coming here, I already know that my high school life is going to be hell. I've heard a lot of rumors about this school, and they weren't good. I've heard that it was one of the schools with the highest accident rate in the country. So I being the new kid makes me an easy target.

My appearance doesn't really help either. I have dark brown medium length choppy hair that reaches my shoulders, teal eyes, and olive skin. I sound like a girl? Yeah, that's exactly the problem. I look exactly like my mom. The only thing that helps me from not being mistaken as a girl, is my average built body frame. My mother sent me away to my Uncle because she was too young and she had other things to do besides take care of me. She moved me from New York to Wisconsin She's obviously sent me to the wrong person.

My Uncle is an abusive drunk who does nothing but go to the bar and watch cable. He also seems to take the pleasure of hitting me and my younger cousin Tad around. When I'm around, I never let him hurt Tad. The ten year old cannot take that much damage. I always get the beating, but if saving the life of someone I really cared about it on the line, then I'd take a busted lip any day.

I gulped and turned to the principal before answering him. "Yes sir, I understand."

"Good…" he paused giving me a smile. "You know young man, I see something in you that those other children don't have. I never make mistakes about this type of thing." He stopped to point at me. "Don't make me regret it."

"Yes sir." I nodded then headed out of the door taking my new schedule from the front desk lady.

I stepped out into the hallway seeing people walk around and chatting with their friends. I nervously glanced around the corner to see a couple of bullies picking on a short kid with glasses. I felt bad for him but I needed to avoid being into the midst of things already. I quickly turned around but to my luck, I bumped into someone tall and muscular.

"Whoa, excuse me there-WAIT WHOA!"

I got to look at the guy better now. He was wearing a Bullworth letterman, he was dark skinned and his hair was cut short. I noticed his friend who was laughing behind him. The guy laughing was a tall Caucasian guy with short and wavy hair who also wore his letterman with pride. I stared at the two jocks as the dark skinned one had a shocked look on his face.

"Um, sorry?" I apologized adjusting my white button down and hearing both of them laugh.

"Man, I thought you were a girl! You like looking like a girl punk?" he smirked shoving me, almost causing me to fall over.

I silently cursed to myself. I haven't been here for 10 minutes and there's already people trying to bully me. I put my hands up in a calming manner.

"Look, I don't know who you two are, but I'm pretty sure I never will. I'm not trying to cause trouble." I calmly stated at the two jocks started to laugh.

"You're lucky we have to head to the field sissy boy!"

"Yeah, sissy! We'll catch you later!"

With that, they walked downstairs. I sighed and continued to walk down the hallway. I guess they were half right. I look like a girl.

…

I finally made it to my dorm and threw my suitcase on one of the two beds. I might have a roommate. Oh lucky me. Notice that was sarcasm. I'd much rather my own room. Sharing it with one of these reckless troublemakers sounds unpleasant. I guess I am one too because I attend one of the _**worst **_schools in the country. I lie back on the bed farthest from the door and took out my IPod. I guess I can just jam the night away instead of introducing myself to these people. Lost in thought, I began to think about how Tad is doing and see if he is okay or not. The ear buds were blaring, but behind that I heard the door slam open.

I look over to see three guys walk into the room. One was short and scrawny with a low haircut. The other was also short with a completely shaven head and the features of a 40 year old man. They both had on the same uniform sweater vests and pants. I looked over to the third guy with a teal sweater vest and a gray button down shirt underneath. His brown hair almost perfectly matched his eye color. His noticeable feature was the scar on his right eye. His face carried a sinister smirk once he looked towards me. I took out my ear buds and stared at the three. Oh great…please tell me the scrawny on is my roommate.

"Ah, look fellas it's my new roommate." The one in the teal sweater vest spoke up.

Shit.

"Um…hi." I waved rather awkwardly.

The scrawny one stepped in front of the scarred teenager.

"H-hi, I'm Pete Kowalski, but you can call me Peter or Petey or erm…whatever is good for you." He stammered between his introduction.

"I'll call you Petey. Sounds cool?" I smiled as the scrawny teen started to blush lightly.

"Y-yeah! That's great actually everyone calls me Petey." He smiled back as I shook his shaking hand.

"I'm Matt." I greeted looking at the kid with the shaved head. I'm really trying to avoid the guy with the scar for a minute. He looks pretty damn threatening. "What's your name?"

"Jimmy." He simply answered giving me a sup nod.

I nodded back jokingly. Okay, I can see that Jimmy and Petey would be cool people to hang out with. Now about this guy with the scar I'm not really sure. I looked over at him as he just stood there staring at me.

"Uh…what?"

"Don't 'uh what' me kid." He suddenly snapped making me get taken aback. He smirked at my reaction and cleared his throat. "And since you were asking for people's names…I figured you would ask me too, but I can see that you've figured that I'm not the one to deal with."

I stared at him like he was crazy. Who the hell does he think he is? King Douche?

"That's…cool man." I shrugged as he glared at me. "What's your n-"

"Gary Smith." He interrupted as I stared at him continuing his little speech. "The one thing that I don't tolerate Matt is people who don't follow my rules. They are pretty self-explanatory." He paused to look around the room and pointed to one of the closets on the far right. "That…is my closet that contains my stuff and if you touch my belongings…" he paused to do a dark chuckle. "You'll regret it. Other things you need to know is to stay away from my plans, don't tell teachers about my plan-I mean Jimmy and I's plan to rule the school, and don't fuck anything up. Got it princess?"

Jimmy and Petey turned to me and waited for my response to the scared teen. I just simply looked at him and nodded while rolling my eyes. Gary noticed my snide remark and glared at me again.

"Watch yourself Princess." His voice got low and threatening. "Don't make me do things that will make you wish that you were never born." I gulped as I look into the sinister dark eyes. I was actually too frightened to read him. There's no telling what he will do next. Perhaps he's actually NOT the guy to fuck around with. "Do you understand? You better answer this wisely." He commanded walking closer to me literally a foot away from me.

I caved in and nodded. "Yes…" I answered as he continued to glare at me. "…Gary."

He smirked evilly and suddenly got back to normal. He clapped his hands together and turned to Jimmy.

"Okay! Now that we got that settled, we can resume on taking over the school Jimmy."

"Alright, let's do this then." Jimmy replied shrugging his shoulders and following Gary.

I watched both of them leave and I turned to Petey who was playing with his fingers nervously. He looked up at me and then back down to his hands as I sat back on the bed.

"Well that was unexpected." I remarked.

"Yeah, he's like that. Don't worry about him though." He put his hands down looking at me finally. "Remember, _he can't be trusted_. He a sociopath."

I nodded at the scrawny teen's words in realization. That explains everything.

"So…what do you do around here for fun Petey?"

"Well I uh…watch TV." He shrugged.

"Sounds cool, it beats sitting here." I replied standing up and stretching unnecessarily.

The scrawny teenager stared at me in slight shock and then it turned to a smile. It makes me wonder if Petey has other friends other than Jimmy and Gary.

…

After hours of laughing and watching countless episodes of Ed, Edd, and Eddy, Petey and I laid on the couch still having a fun time, even if we are being lazy. Other students have passed by and watched some episodes with us. Even the bullies stopped by and laughed with us for a couple of minutes. It was a pretty good first day despite this morning.

Petey and I were the only ones there on the couch in the TV room. We both laughed at something else what happened on the TV. I turned to him still laughing.

"Oh my sides, I love this show!"

"Yeah, it's…haha great!" Petey giggled.

I sighed letting my laughter die down, but still smiling. "You're a good friend Petey." I remarked turning towards him. "Thanks for hanging out with me."

"I-I am?" I asked nervously as I nodded. "Oh well…" his cheeks turned a little red. "You're a good friend too. I hope we hang out for the rest of the year."

"Of course we will. I don't really know anyone else here, so why not?"

Petey smiled and looked towards the ground. Before he can say anything else, we heard a voice filling the room.

"What are you dorks doin'?" Jimmy asked tossing down a baseball bat. I'm not even going to question some of the blood spots on it.

"Watching TV." Petey answered.

I was still looking at Jimmy and Petey talking. Suddenly, I heard a voice whispering in my ear.

"Having fun without me princess?"

I yelped and turned around seeing Gary laughing at me. I rolled my eyes and turned away from him. What an asshole.

"Your face was golden!" he laughed again and looked at his watch.

"I hope you had fun doing that." I fumed as he just smirked in amusement of my words.

"You're pretty fun to keep. Perhaps you can stay for a little longer."

"What!?"

He glanced at his watch, ignoring my slight panicking."10 o'clock already huh? Shouldn't you be heading to bed Matty?" he teased as I looked at the clock.

"10 o'clock? I better head to bed. G'night Petey."

"Goodnight Matt."

"They are such a beautiful couple. Telling each other goodnight. How sweet." Gary teased as I walked into my dorm room and slammed the door.

"Asshole." I whispered grabbing my pajamas and boxers. I just realized that Gary was my roommate, so I have to sleep with him. Aren't I the luckiest guy in the universe? You know, having a sociopath room with me and everything.

I did a quick shower and hopped out putting my pajamas on. It was a basic blue button up pajama shirt with some bottoms to match. I ran my fingers through my hair that was still wet from the shower. I stared at my eyes and began to make silly faces. Don't judge me, I get bored too. Feeling comfortable, I opened the door to the bathroom seeing Gary standing there with his arms folded. I stared at him and uncomfortably looking away.

"What is it?" I asked as he continued to stare at me.

"What have you and Petey been doing all day?" he asked in a serious tone.

I stared at him confused. Why would he need to know that? It's not like we were being reckless like they were.

"Not tearing up property that's for sure." I replied. "Can I go to bed now?"

A swift movement of Gary's hands grabbed my shirt and pushed me into the wall. He glared at me clenching the pajama shirt. I gasped, too shocked to do anything.

"What. Have. You. Two. Been. Doing?" he repeated slowly, dangerously, almost threatening.

"N-nothing. We just watched TV all day…I promise."

Now with his face nearly inches from mine, he seemed as if he wanted to say something but he couldn't find the words. We stared into each other's eyes for a full minute before and let me go. He simply walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

O…kay.

I have no idea what the fuck just happened but it's 11 and I need rest for my real first day tomorrow. I turned the light off and got under the covers. Staring at the ceiling watching flashlight gleams hitting the blinds. School security usually checks around at this time. They security guards here suck too. Is there anything good about this place? My thoughts were interrupted by the bathroom door opening. I closed my eyes quickly so that he won't know that I'm awake.

I heard Gary walked right into his bed, shutting off the light, yawning. I looked over at him as he slept on top of the covers. Seriously, who does that?

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. It was an interesting first day indeed.


	2. That Kiss

**Fanart by: bully-bl livejournal**

**This is my first Bully story. Sorry if the characters are...well out of character. There will be some smut in the later chapters. So enjoy and R&R please! :)**

* * *

"School sucks." I groaned walking into the boy's dorm.

It's the second week of school and I've already been here long enough to say that classes were dreadfully long and boring. I took the exact same classes in my old school, but Crabblesnitch says that I have to remain at the age group class level. Ms. Philips is most possibly the most sane teacher here…so far. Mr. Hattrick kept mumbling things about Mr. Galloway drinking or something. And I swear to god I saw that lunch lady spat in the soup…stew…whatever it was.

Occasionally I get new nicknames from bullies and other random students.

"Sissy!"

"Punk!"

"Matilda!"

The girls on the other hand, would usually blush and giggle at me. Some of them even wave at me. There are a couple of girls that I definitely don't want to be involved with: Lola, Pinky, and Mandy.

Lola, from what I've heard, is a slut that hits on all of her boyfriend's friends. She immediately starts to flirt with me. Unfortunately for her, I'm not interested into loose women so I avoided her for a minute. Pinky is okay but she's kind of bossy. She expects people to do things for her instantly. I heard that she's dating her cousin. _Yikes. _Mandy is captain of the cheer squad so basically she's in major bitch mode 24/7. One time, she pushed Beatrice for standing in her way in the middle of the classroom.

Please don't make me mention Eunice…please. I've seen her make out with Jimmy tons of times. Either Jimmy likes heavy women or it was a dare, a dare that was repeated thousands of times. I'm most definitely denying the fact if they are going out or not.

Petey and I have been hanging out a lot. He's a good friend. He's one of the only people around here that actually listens to me.

My experience in Bullworth isn't as bad as I thought it would be. There was only one problem. Gary Smith. Even though I haven't really talked to him ever since that encounter, he's been giving me occasional stares and angry looks. What did I do to him? No idea. Hopefully, I'll be able to switch rooms next semester. I want to room with Petey, my only best friend here.

I walked into my dorm room humming an Ed Sheeran song. The first thing I noticed was Gary lying back on his bed, staring at the wall. I ignored him like I usually do and whipped out my IPod and throw my ear buds on. Green Day shuffled and I lightly hummed the lyrics while digging through my backpack for my homework. I pulled my sweater vest over my head and hopped onto my bed still humming the words happily. It was going to be a chill night I already know. After I'm done with homework, I can catch a movie with Petey in town and we just eat at some burger place. We'll want to see if Jimmy wants to tag along or just do random stuff that Gary says again.

A paper ball was thrown at my head snapping me out of my chill zone. I glared over at Gary who was now sitting up in his bed saying something to me. I took out my ear buds, trying to hear him over the music.

"What?"

"I said stop humming. I'm trying to concentrate on my plans."

"Fine." I mumbled going back to my homework, leaving one ear bud out just in case that prick needed anything else.

"So you're not going to ask about my plan?" Gary inquired as I lightly shook my head in confusion like I didn't know what he meant.

"I thought you'd want me to stay out of it."

Gary quickly shifted over to my bed staring at me, making sure that I was paying attention. I swallowed as he began to speak. My mind repeated that this dude is in the same bed as me. He wasn't too close, but the thought just made me nervous.

"You're going to listen to it anyway. You see Hopkins and I…well mostly Hopkins, are going to try to take down the jocks head first-"

My mind began to wonder. His words didn't really matter anymore. I've never noticed how handsome Gary was. The scar on his right eye keeps it from being perfect. It was pretty damn close to perfect. His eyes expressed that he was up to no good. My eyes traveled down to his arms. So sculpted and clinging perfectly to his built arms. I began to stare at his full lips with that signature smirk never leaving them. My vision was heading towards his lower body where his-

"Matt!" Gary yelled making me jump from my trance and back at him.

"Uh…sorry what?" I said looking behind him trying to play it cool.

"Were you staring at me faggot boy?" he began to smirk evilly, leaning closer. "Why were you? Something that you like to see?

That was a good question. Why was I staring at him? I like girls. Yeah, I'm 100 percent sure that girls are way hotter. That's kind of strange. I've never looked at a guy like that. My heart began to race. What is this feeling? Am I nervous? What the hell!

The scarred teen stared at me expectantly, waiting for my answer. I scratched the back of my head pretending to not know what he's talking about.

"Gary, I like chicks man." I stated as he looked into my eyes. He leered at me then nodded knowing that I was hiding something. Why did I even say that? He's going to get suspicious. Goddamn that psychopath and his perspective skills.

"Not by the way you were looking at me. I already know your secret before you do Matt."

"That doesn't even make any-"

"So tell me, how deep are you in the closet?" Gary chuckled darkly as I turned away from him.

"I'm not gay! Jesus Christ!" I yelled still trying not to look at him. What is wrong with me? Why do I keep staring at him?

"Well…I know how to find out." What is he talking about?

I turned around as Gary boldly leaned towards me slowly, hesitant yet confident. My teal eyes clashed with his brown ones. There's a sudden powerful tension all over the room. I swallowed as he pulled me into a hungry kiss.

"_What the fuck is going on here!? WHY AM I LETTING HIM KISS ME?" _I questioned in my mind as he ran his fingers through my hair, not letting me slip away.

His mouth tastes so good. Unlike that other time back at my old school when I had to kiss Stacy Washington and she ate like a basket of jalapeño poppers and onion rings. It was disgusting.

I slowly began to kiss him back, moaning into his mouth. I felt him smirked within the kiss, I knew that he knew he had my control. He leaned me back into the bed, climbing on top of me, straddling me onto the bed. Wave of pleasure hit through my body, feeling his abs through my shirt. Suddenly, he separated from me and got off top of me. I gave him a disappointed frown as he chuckled.

"I knew you were a faggot."

I quickly got off of the bed and ran into the bathroom. I slammed the door shut and slid onto the floor. Shit, shit, shit this is bad! Why did I kiss him back? Why did he kiss me in the first place? I was enjoying every moment of it. Am I gay? Holy shit I think I'm gay. And to make it worse, I'm gay for Gary? Dammit.

I slammed my fists on the ground and let out a frustrated sigh. Mother would have hated to see me now. Tad wouldn't look up to me anymore. I'm still debating on whether to tell someone. I need someone to talk to.

Petey.

He'll listen. I'll have to go to his and Jimmy's dorm later on. I let out another frustrated sigh. This wasn't what I expected. I don't want to be gay but…what am I going to do?

I walked up to the mirror looking at my face seeing my lips still red from being abused. I fixed my hair and huffed. I'll have to go to therapy for this.

…

**Gary's POV**

I paced across the room. Why the hell did I do that? I don't know why he looked at me like that. I'm not gay at all. Damn, that taste is still in my mouth. I wanted to savor it. Why the hell am I thinking about this? _Damn it. _

I threw my watch across the room causing it to shatter the mirror. I walked towards the shattered disaster looking at myself through it. What have I become? I'm supposed to be kind of this school of idiots. Not friends with benefits with Matt fucking Erikson. I studied myself closely feeling my still tingling lips. I'm not going to let him stand in my way. I am stronger than him. Gary Smith is not weak.

I straightened my sweater vest and backed away from the mirror. I heard the bathroom door opened seeing Matt walked inside the room looking as if he's still in shock. Teasing him is so much fun. I turned to him as he noticed the damage to the mirror.

"For a sissy virgin you're a good kisser."

"Uh…that's great and all but I want to know what happened to the goddamn mirror." Matt emotionlessly pointed at the shards of glass on the floor.

"Don't worry about that." I snapped staring at him pick up a little piece of glass on the floor. "_What am I going to do with him after I finish off Hopkins?"_

"No seriously, I don't want to step on this glass and slice my toes off." Matt continued trying to pick up the tiniest pieces first.

"_Perhaps I can just get rid of him too. He'll just get in my way. Besides, he's friends with Jimmy so he might help him out." _

"Gary, do we have a vacuum cleaner? I'm-because I'm not telling the janitor that I left a sociopath and a mirror to a showdown."

"Matt, will you fucking shut up!?" I exclaimed as he put his hands up in mock defeat.

"So…you're not going to tell anyone what just happened about 20 minutes ago right? I won't tell."

"I don't even want to talk about it faggot. If you like kissing me, then too bad." I glared at him as he looked…hurt?

"Well I do! We can't just ignore it and go on with our day. Oh y'know just my crazy roommate kissing me no big deal." He mocked.

I began to think of a plan while he was doing his constant blabbering. He won't like it one bit. I grinned at him as his face draws confusion.

…

**Matt's POV**

Oh no, he's grinning at me. If he tells anyone I swear to god. This guy is already evil beyond belief. Holy shit, how did he break that mirror though? That's so weird.

"Oh Matty…" he stopped to chuckle darkly. "I'm going to squeal like a pig."

"Hey! What for? I've never done anything to you!" I yelled as his expression changed into a pleased one.

"Nothing much but torturing you is a blast. If you don't want me to tell anyone, you have to do what I say…" he remarked stepping towards me.

"Dude, I'm not gay." I held my hands up as he rolled his eyes.

"No you whore, I want you to roam around the school in your underwear." He stated.

"Dude…no WAY!" I declined shaking my head repeatedly. "I don't stoop to your level Gary. I won't embarrass myself. Besides, the perfects will bust me."

Gary shrugged and folded his arms. "Looks like you're going to have to dodge them."

I thought about it for a long time. Would I rather be known as Matt Erikson, the sissy, girl looking faggot or Matt Erikson, that one crazy kid who ran around the school naked one time? I sighed and turned to the manipulator.

"I'll do it."

"It's not like you had a choice." He glared at me and signaled me to remove my clothes.

I looked out of the door into a room full of jocks and another room full of nerds. Students walk around the dorm aimlessly. Why did it have to be crowded now? I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Here it goes…


	3. Confessions

"You're seriously going to do it?" Gary asked curiously making me stare at him in confusion.

"Yeah I mean…what if I don't?" I questioned testing his impatience. Strangely, he was literally fucking cool as cucumber most of the time.

"I'll tell everyone that I saw you and Petey making out in the school bathrooms." My jaw dropped. "That'll be something to talk about." The scarred teen snickered.

"You wouldn't…"

"Try. Me." Gary spoke slowly and threateningly making sure I know that he's not messing around.

He's got to be joking. I'm sure nobody will believe him right? I can take bullying, I don't really care. Petey on the other hand, he's so fragile. All he wants to do is make friends. If the rumor goes around then our friendship might be ruined. People will see me and Petey walking down the halls, bullying us both together because we are supposedly a 'couple'. Petey would want to stop hanging out because he would get sick of the bullying. Then my first best friend here will be gone. Gary knew that too. He sees me and Petey hanging out together often. He wants to make this hard for me and him. I thought Gary was Petey's friend. I guess I thought wrong.

"You cannot tell anyone that I made you do it. I'm sure you don't want people to know that you're putty to my hands."

Without saying another word, I took my shirt off and began to unbutton my pants. Gary looked away quickly and started folding his arms. Is he…blushing?

"Hurry up and get out there. I don't want to see you half naked." He growled low but loud enough for me to hear.

"Weren't you…" I paused while wiggling out of my pants. "…the one who told me to do this? So don't complain."

Gary rolled his eyes as I looked down at my batman boxers. It could be more embarrassing. I debated on wearing my shoes or not. I run a lot faster without them. I slipped my shoes off as it began to hit me. Why the hell am I listening to Gary? I began to furrow my eyebrows remembering.

Oh right, for Petey's sake. I'm doing this to save Petey's reputation. I seriously don't give a shit about mine. I'm a pretty likable guy, I can easily make friends. Petey needs to be let out of his comfort zone for a little while. I took a deep breath looking out of the door. I sprinted out of the bedroom and yelled into the air,

"FOR PETEY!"

Everyone in the dorm hallway stared at me and started to point and laugh. I made a quick left and bolted through the entrance door nearly knocking over Algie and Thad.

"And they call _me _weird." Algie commented while snorting.

I continued running in a normal pace looking at all of the shocked faces of the little kids. I ran between the group of guys with leather jackets. I got yelled at by their leader.

"Ay I'm walking here!" Johnny yelled in an accent that I couldn't really comprehend.

"Oh my! He has really nice abs." Lola commented as Johnny glared at her. "I mean…he likes abs. So I've heard."

I continued to run around feeling the breeze go through my hair. I felt like I was on top of the world. I would NEVER imagine myself doing this at all. I feel like I'm free and have been lifted. It feels awesome. My smiled faded away when I see a prefect close behind me. I started to run faster as the prefect yelled for me to stop. Of course I wasn't. I think that everyone in the school saw the little chase that occurred.

I kept running to a corner then I was dragged into some bushes nearby. I look to see Jimmy shushing me looking over at Petey who was watching over the bush. The prefects sped by as Petey signaled us that the coast was clear.

I emerged from the bushes with Jimmy as Petey noticed that I was in my underwear and blushed.

"What were you thinking Matt!?" Petey yelled as I shrugged at him.

"Streaking seemed like a possibly fun hobby." I joked as Petey shook his head.

"I thought it was awesome." Jimmy laughed patting me on the back. "But seriously, you need some clothes. Here, I got some spare ones."

With that he took his backpack off of his shoulder and threw it to me. I looked inside to see a grey hoodie, jeans, and a pair of shoes. Petey and I stared at Jimmy.

"I'm not even going to ask why you have spare clothes."

"You never know what's going to happen Matt." Jimmy remarked leaning on the wall. "First you're having a normal day and then next thing you know you have to change your appearance from the authority chasing you down. That's the circle of life boys."

"You get in a lot of trouble don't you?" I chuckled slipping on the clothing as people walk by still wondering what was going on.

"Yeah, so what? I like trouble. I'm just that kind of guy." Ha added shrugging his shoulders as if it didn't matter.

"That's what I like about you dude. You don't take anyone else's shit. I respect that." I nodded at him as he gave me a small smile. I looked down at the new clothes. The pants fit okay but the hoodie was a bit too big. It stopped mid-thigh but you know. "Thanks for the help Jimmy."

"No problem. I gotta bail. I have serious business to do."

He hopped on his skateboard and took off. I looked at Petey who pointed his thumb to town.

"You want to go grab something to eat? I don't want to eat Edna's dinner." Petey then made a face that made me laugh.

"Yeah, that sounds cool." We began walking towards the front gate. I sighed and rubbed my arm. I kind of wanted to get away from Gary anyway. He's been really weird. That kiss…

The memory was snapped out of my head from someone yelling for me and Petey. We turned around to 4 of the preppies, wearing those Aquaberry sweater vests with pride. The tall one, I think his name is Bif, spoke up.

"Matt Erikson, we have someone who wants to see you."

"Who?" I asked folding my arms. Not defensively, I'm on no mood for a fight.

"Derby. Now let's go peasant we don't have enough time." The other one spoke up.

"Derby?" Petey asked just as confused as I am. "Why does he need Matt?"

"What did we say? Let's go!" One of them said as two of them grabbed me and the other two grabbed Petey.

"Hey! We have our right to know where we are going!" I yelled as they ignored me continuing to drag me and Petey.

I have a strange feeling that this isn't good.

…

Petey and I were dragged by those snobbish pricks into some beach house. They opened the door and threw us on the ground. When Petey whimpered in pain, I crawled over to help him?

"Are you okay Petey?"

"…yeah." He managed to breathe out.

"Ahem."

We both looked up to see Derby Harrington sitting in a huge red chair. He had a random red robe on and that was the moment I realized that I didn't know what the fuck was going on. The blonde stood up as the preppies stood beside him.

"Now Matt, you're probably wondering why I bought you here." He spoke with his weird accent showing.

"Um ye-"

"Well…" he interrupted. "…if you must know. Some of my guys saw you and Petey hanging out almost every day. I also heard that you were parading around the school half naked. This is sudden strange behavior Matthew." He made a sudden dramatic pause making me stare at him to continue. Seriously, what the fuck does his guy want? "You were also seen by my men just about to go on another rendezvous."

"Wait what? Petey and I are-"

"Are having relations with one another." He interrupted again. "I know. I don't quite like that at all." Why wouldn't he? He dramatically took a deep breath as if he was going to reveal a secret. You see Matt…" he walked towards me and grabbed my face looking into my eyes. "…I'm in love with you."

"WHAT?" everyone else in the room screamed.

The rich kid let go of my face and looked around at his comrades and Petey. "Yes I said it. I am in love with Matt Erikson." All of the Preps didn't say anything but look at each other in confusion. Petey and I still had that shocked look on our face. When the hell did Derby Harrington fell in love with me? He smiled then turned to me. "I study you while you walk down the halls every day. I make my comrades take simple notes about you." He stated taking out a notebook that seems to be full of information. Simple? How did they get that much about me in two weeks?! I am so confused that it hurts.

"Excuse me." Bif spoke up and stepped from the bundle of his group. "I am a gentleman with over achieving needs as well, but what the fuck?"

That was the exact same question I have been thinking ever since they brought us to the boat house.

"Bif, if you were actually as loyal as you claim that you are, you wouldn't let this affect the gang." He pointed at all of them. "That goes for the rest of you as well."

They were all silent for a long time before Derby looked back at me and smiled.

"That moment when I asked if you had a pencil in class and you gave it to me, I kept it the whole day because it smelled like you. I love how you look people directly in the eyes while talk to them. What else is this feeling?" Derby continued on as his face tinted redder and redder. This is getting pretty creepy. "I…will you go out with me?"

The whole room was silent. I turned to Petey as his jaw didn't move an inch from the ground. I turned to the other preps as they just stared at me waiting for my answer. I turned to the snob and simply answered him.

"No."

"E-excuse?" he asked as his face showed anger and hurt.

"I said no. I refuse to go out with someone who thinks that they are mightier than other people. A person with as much ego as yours makes me sick. It's also not because you are a guy either. You're not my type and I don't want to see you again." I finished as I turned towards the door. "C'mon Petey."

"Okay…" Petey answered following me.

"I can change." I stopped to turn at Derby to see him running towards me and pulling me into an embrace. I widened my eyes in shock trying to figure out how he ran to the front door so fast. "I will change for you Matt. You gave me the motivation to do so. Please…"

"No." I answered again.

"Okay, will you not want to not want to go out with me?" he begged really fast as I stared at him.

"Um…no?"

"They you DO want to go out. Splendid." He patted my face lightly as I glared at him. Damn it. "Would you like a drink?" he released me and motioned his hand towards the mini-bar that I didn't even notice.

"No Darby! Besides, aren't you dating your cousin?" I asked pulling away from him folding my arms.

"Yeah!" Petey jumped in. "You're dating Pinky remember?"

"Forget about her." He scoffed. "I found my real true love. Mommy and Daddy are just going to have to accept you." He trailed into thought.

"I'm…I'm out of here." I huffed as Petey and I walked out of the door.

"Wait! Walk me to class in the morning! We shall continue this conversation tomorrow." He called before closing the door to the beach house.

Petey and I walked down the streets of Old Bullworth Vale. We were both trying to figure out what happened and laughed about it. It could have been worse, they could have beat us up. I still don't think that Derby kid is okay in the head.

…

I waved Petey goodbye as I stumbled into my dorm room seeing Gary reading some random book. He noticed me walked in and slammed the book closed.

"So you did it huh?" He sneered not even looking at me.

"I sure did. I still thought it was a stupid idea." I complained laying back into my bed.

"Well idiots do idiotic things you know."

I glared at him as he smirked at me. The smug off of his face disappeared when I noticed the hoodie.

"Who's hoodie is that?" he asked quickly with a hint of anger in his voice.

I was almost too scared to answer him. I stared at the arm of the hoodie while answering.

"Jimmy's."

Gary's face showed the emotion that he was feeling. I could definitely tell he was pissed. "Why are you wearing his hoodie?"

"Why do you care?" I snapped back as he glared at me.

"I don't." he looked lower and scoffed. "Are those his pants too?" he began to yell as I stared at him feeling…guilty? What the hell? Seeing that I didn't answer, Gary took the hint. "Wow…"

He walked to the other side of the room and ran his hands through his hair. I bit my lip before speaking up again. "I didn't have any spare clothes. Jimmy had some in his bag and gave me his spare ones. That's what friends do Gary…"

He abruptly turned to me. "It's always Jimmy and Petey with you! I don't want to hear about them again."

"I thought that they were your frien-"

"I DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS!" Gary bellowed as I stepped away from him. He realized that he lost his cool and started taking deep breaths in order to calm himself down. I looked at my feet sadly. I didn't know Gary felt this way about people. "I'm sorry."

What?

I looked up to see him staring at me apologetically. "I didn't…" he paused cautiously stepping closer to me. "I didn't mean to yell at you."

I didn't see why he had to apologize. He didn't technically do anything wrong but yell at me. I probably hit a nerve that I didn't mean to hit. I just don't get Gary. He's hard to read. He's like a 200 page book with a beautiful cover but no words contain inside.

"It's fine…" I looked down again scratching my arm.

"Matt…"

He leaned closer within inches from my face. Butterflies began to form in my stomach. Why am I acting like this around him? I've never even acted this way with my crush. Then again that was Kindergarten.

Before I knew it, he grabbed my arms and pulled me into a kiss. Like the first time, I was shocked but I returned the action. This time it's different. I feel like he actually wanted to kiss me. It's more passionate and loving almost him letting me know that everything is okay. His hands played around the hem of the hoodie as he growled into my mouth. We separated and he pulled the too-big hoodie over my head.

"It smells like Hopkins." He mumbled angrily as he threw it on the floor quickly pulling me back into another kiss.

I opened my mouth to let his tongue explore the inside of my mouth. He tastes so good I felt like I needed more of it. I moaned into his mouth feeling his hand go through my shirt stroking my back. He growled in lust into my mouth as he hesitantly separated.

We both started to gasp for air and taking a breather. I looked at him with slight disappointment.

"I'm going to go too far." He breathed out. He leaned towards me again resting his forehead on my shoulder. "I don't want to hurt you…"

"…Gary." I whispered as he leaned back looking into my eyes, studying me.

We literally stared at each other for 10 minutes until he collapsed on top of me. He chuckled when I made an 'oof' sound. He whispered into my ear.

"Sleep with me tonight."

I felt his warmness against my body. I've never felt this way before. So secure, safe, and loved. It's almost like nothing else matters.

"Okay."


	4. New Boyfriend

I snapped out of sleep seeing nothing but darkness. I could feel a pair of arms around me feeling breathing on my neck. At first I questioned what was going on until I smelled him. I knew the scent immediately. Gary. I hear his peaceful breathing in my ear. I began to smile softly and relax beneath him. I remembered how it was being with him, talking with him, and kissing him. His smile, his charm, and the way he makes my heart lighter from being around him. All of those simple things are what makes him who he is. I actually really like him this way. I think that this side of Gary that he sometimes hides from everyone else. I wonder why he does that.

"Gary…" I whispered as he started to mumble and shift around in his sleep.

I turned to him and stared at face. That same face that I couldn't get out of my head since I first met him. He looks so peaceful. I really feel like a creeper staring at a guy that I only knew for two weeks. Then again, he suggested me to get in his bed. That doesn't make it any better. Oh well.

Gary slowly opened his eyes and immediately stared into mine. He began to smirk as I blushed lightly.

"Were you staring at me?" he mumbled sleepily.

I widened my eyes and sat up in the bed quickly. "N-no! I uh-"

He sat up too rubbing one of his sleepy eyes. "What were you doing then?"

I got off of the bed folding my arms at him. "I just woke up and so happened to gaze into your eyes." I joked smirking at him.

He laughed and ran his hand through his hair. I stared at him as he began to rise out of the bed. Gary's not being…scary. He noticed my staring and furrowed his brows. There's scary Gary.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just…" I looked at the ground. "Why are you so mean to people?"

He rolled his eyes and walked towards the dresser. "It's a known fact that your friends cause stress. They distract you from achieve some certain goals that you can't get to." He grabbed his shirt and vest and threw it on the bed.

"Not all people are like that." I defended. "There are others out there that can really reach out to you. There are people that can actually relate to you."

He pulled his pants on seeming to get angrier. "Well, tell me someone who isn't like that."

I gulped at his words. I couldn't really say anything else. I've grown up around my uncle who was a drunk. I couldn't tell any of my old friends because I didn't have the courage to trust any of them. In fact, all of my friends are a big blur to my life. I was in the popular crowd. My so called 'friends' is a huge circle of acquaintances that I barely relate to. I bet that not a lot of them would take the bullet for me any day. Only one person would. He is and he will always be the greatest person in the world to me.

"Tad." I whispered trying to stop tears from running down my cheeks.

Gary's head turned towards me as he grabbed his grey shirt. I can already read his quizzical face before he asked.

"Who is Tad?"

I looked down folding my arms. "He's my little cousin."

"So what makes him a good example of a non-distractive person?" He asked with a dry tone as if he didn't care that much. He's probably preparing to prove me wrong. I know he has some slight interest. If he didn't then he would have never asked me.

I smiled thinking about all of the wonderful things about him. "He keeps me motivated even when I reach my lowest downfall. I'm supposed to be his role model. He says that I am. When my Mom abandoned me he was there to tell me that everything is okay. We both lost our mothers in a hurtful way. He's the most important person in my life right now" I started to play with the dagger on the necklace he made me a long time ago. I really miss him. I gripped the necklace falling into an old memory.

…

_I walked into the house looking into the living room where my Uncle snores on the couch. I tip-toed quietly pass the couch up the stairs, trying not to wake him up. I've ran out of excuses for the bruises on my body. _

_I silently stepped on the creaky steps still looking down making sure he doesn't wake up. After finally getting up the stairs, I walked into me and Tad's room. The black haired little boy smiled at me and ran to hug me. _

"_You're home!" _

"_Yeah…" I mumbled looking towards the clock that read 10:56 pm. "You were supposed to be in bed." _

_We separated and he folded his arms at me. His similar emerald eyes looked into mine. _

"_And you're not supposed to be out late, but I still don't tell Daddy." _

_I chuckled throwing my bag on my bed. "You don't tell him because you don't want me to get in trouble." I made a playfully pouty face at the ten year old._

_He laughed and punched my arm playfully. "You're such a dork. Oh and watch this!" He then scrambled towards his backpack digging through it. "I made you something in class." He pulled out a thin brown wool necklace with a shiny plastic dagger in the middle of it. He smiled and handed to me as I stared at it. "Don't cha like it? I painted the dagger with metallic paint." _

_I couldn't help but giggle at the gift. It seemed as if he put little effort to it but made it out of love. I played with the dagger in the middle. People will probably make fun of me for wearing it. I smiled to myself realizing that something like that doesn't matter. I put the necklace on as Tad's eyes shined with happiness. _

"_I love it." _

…

I snapped out of the memory as Gary studied me. He seemed to be wondering what I was thinking about. Then again, I never know what Gary is thinking about. He could be staring at me just cause. He stepped towards me and began to speak.

"Matt…"

Before he could say anything, there was a knock at the door. I walked over to the knocking as Gary just sighed and continued to get dressed. Maybe we'll talk about it later. I opened the door and I automatically wanted to slam it back closed.

"Matty!" sounded the accent of Derby Harrington as he tried to hug me.

I looked at Gary who was now fully dressed and looked slightly confused. He sat on the bed staring at Derby who seemed extremely happy to see me. Seriously, what's with that snob?

"Uh…Derby, why are you here?" I asked pulling away from his embrace. "I'd thought you'd be in incest wonderland with Pinky."

He looked upset and cleared his throat. "I wanted to speak to my boyfriend. Why can't I do that?"

I smacked my own head. How the hell can I forget that? I've been so heated with Gary that I forgot about Derby. I then thought about Jimmy and Petey. Perhaps I should tell them about my sexual orientation. I'm sure Gary already figured out that I'm gay since his tongue was in my mouth…twice.

"Boyfriend?" Gary asked in a pissed off tone.

"It's not what you think!" I blushed snapping my head back at Gary. Gary glared at Derby who began to disagree with me.

"What do you mean? You _are _my boyfriend. You agreed to my proposal yesterday." He fumed. This dude is really driving me crazy.

"No I didn't!"

Suddenly, Bif appeared out of nowhere next to Derby. I got scared a little but I just ignored it. I am so done with everything that goes on around here.

"You didn't have to. You made a lifelong contract committed to him." He added taking out an old looking piece of paper.

I squinted at the paper and began to read it.

_He who signs this is one of the most beautiful and__ fairest that the Harrington Lord has ever seen. __He who signs this will be a new member of the Harrington family quite soon. __He will be obedient and loyal to the Harrington Lord as their love will live on forever. _

_Signed by__ Matt Erikson. _

"That's not even my signature!" I protested as Bif and Derby scoffed.

"Of course it is. It's right there." Derby said pointing at it.

"I'm not…" I paused rubbing my temples and sighing. I might as well just get this stupid charade over with or whatever they are planning on doing with me. "What do you want?"

"Get dressed and take a walk with me." He held out his hand as I stared at it and turned to Gary who stood there glaring at all of us.

"Yeah, maybe you should go." He snapped making me frown at him.

"Gary…" I started as he just turned away from me letting me know that the conversation was over. I got dressed into my button down shirt and gray pants. I walked towards the door as Gary followed behind me. I stepped on the opposite side of the door way before turning back at the scarred teen. "I'll see you-"

_**SLAM!**_

"…later?"

I stood at the door shocked that his attitude changed all of the sudden. He seemed to be more pissed at Derby than he was with me. Did I do something wrong? Did Gary have a problem with Derby or the preppies? Maybe…Gary is jealous. I don't count Gary and me being in a relationship but I act so different around him.

"Matt, are you coming?" Derby inquired impatiently tapping his foot.

"Oh uh sure." I answered walking next to him.

Derby, Bif, and I walked outside of the boy's dorm into the school grounds. Bif was a little bit behind us almost making it seem obvious that Derby and I are a couple. Suddenly, I felt long and slender fingers slip into mine. I snapped my head towards Derby who was looking at me holding my hand.

I snatched my hand back as he made a shocked expression probably questioning why I did that.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm holding your hand." Derby explained folding his arms at me.

"Yeah, no shit. Why are you?" I snapped.

Before Derby can say anything, Bif stepped between us. "Excuse us." Obviously larger Bif dragged me a good distance away from Derby. I glared at him after pulling my arm away.

"Hey!" I protested as Bif stared icily at me.

"You have no idea who you're talking to. And you better watch your tone with Derby. He is your boyfriend after all."

"No he isn't!" I yelled.

I had enough of this. What is really going on? This is probably the Preppies plan to separate me from Jimmy and Petey. I don't think that they talk to Gary that much.

"Listen here Matt!" Bif began angrily. "If you don't do what I or Derby says, then I will tell the whole school that you were kissing Petey behind the bleachers."

Why the hell do people think that Petey and I are a couple!? Why would they even consider us a couple? I couldn't' mess up Petey's rep. Even if I don't care about mine, I need to learn how to care about others. I groaned loudly before nodding.

"Fine."

"Good…now go be a good boyfriend." Bif smiled suddenly changing character. He patted my face before I returned to Derby giving him a fake smile.

"Are you ready?" he asked as I nervously held his hand. He began to blush and look away from me smiling softly. I glanced at him and continued walking. Maybe Derby really does like me.

"I'm going to get you a top of the line Aquaberry sweater vest. It's going to look so dashing on you." Derby stated.

I made a disappointed face. That thing is the last item of clothing I would wear. Bif cleared his throat making me look at him. He pointed at his IPhone showing his Twitter as if he was going to post something new. So he's going to tell everyone by Twitter? Ugh, preppies these days.

"Sounds great…" I lied through my teeth as Derby stepped closer to me making me slightly uncomfortable.

"Yes well, I must have my boyfriend looking the best." He chuckles slightly. "I just love calling you that. You're my official boyfriend. We're going to have so much fun together."

I noticed the students staring at us with their mouths in agape. They immediately started whispering things that I couldn't comprehend. The only whispers I could hear was:

"What the hell? Is that Matt and Derby?"

"Underwear boy and dick head?"

"Together?"

"I didn't know that they were gay for each other."

I shrugged them off and kept walking with Derby not caring about anyone else. It's not like I actually like him.

I saw Jimmy skateboarding towards my way, waving. I then noticed him widened his eyes and nearly fell off of his skateboard. I couldn't help but laugh as the delinquent stopped the skateboard and stared at me looking for an explanation.

"What the fuck?" he asked confusion dripping his voice as he spoke.

I gestured his hand at me and Derby's hands locked together. I was about to say something but Derby stepped in front of me.

"Take your homophobia elsewhere Hopkins. I have to take my boyfriend to-"

"Put a filthy sock in it." Jimmy cut in making Derby seem taken aback. "I was talking to Matt."

I sighed and explained what happened yesterday. I explained my version and Derby threw a little bit of his extra fluff into it too. Jimmy frowned at Derby then looked back at me.

"So you're gay?" Jimmy folded his arms. "I mean, it's not a problem it's just why the hell did you agree to go with Darby?"

"Because-"

"BECAUSE…" Derby interrupted me as I glared at him. He really needs to stop doing that. "…He loves me for who I am. I don't care if he is a peasant I want to be with him forever. So Hopkins, you can take your short hindquarters back into where you came from!"

Oh hell no. Did he seriously just called me a peasant?

"Oh so you're making short jokes now?" Jimmy sneered throwing down his skateboard walking towards Derby.

Bif stepped between Derby and Jimmy cracking his knuckles. "I dare you to make another move you filthy street rat."

I let go of Derby's hand running between both of them. Jimmy looked like he was itching for a fight. I don't think that a little guy like him should try to take down Bif. Then again, I remembered him kicking this one kid's ass for bumping into him.

"Guys, chill out. Jimmy I'll explain later." I stated as the rebel just shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine. See ya later Matt." With that he hopped on his skateboard. Before he really took off, he jumped at Bif a little scaring him. He chuckled in satisfaction and rode away.

"God dammit I hate that kid so much." Bif grumbled under his breath.

Derby took my hand again continuing to walk to the front gates. I looked around at the students who were still shocked and wondering if Derby and I are together. The answer is…I guess.

…

A little while later, we all were at Derby's huge ass house. I literally got lost about 5 times there. They gave me a spare Aquaberry sweater vest to try on. I tried it on in the dressing room staring at myself. It complimented my eyes but I look like a prickish snob. I sighed and stepped out of the dressing room and jokingly did a playful little turn as all of the Preps stared.

"How do I look guys?"

Nobody said anything. In fact they were all silent. I frowned and looked down at the sweater vest making sure that there was nothing on it. I looked back up as Derby pushed through all of them to look at me. He looked as shocked as the other preps.

"You look…" he paused making me stare at him.

I would feel embarrassed if I looked bad. I wonder what he's going to say. I widened my eyes as he sprinted towards me and hugged me tight.

"You look so cute!" he sighed dreamingly while hugging me.

"Thanks…can I breathe now?" I coughed a little as he released me.

"Matthew, you look like a true prep. You look like a million bucks." He turned to the others. "What do you think comrades?" Most of them turned away and blushed. The rest cleared their throat and just nodded in agreement. He leaned and whispered to me. "Seems like they like it as well."

I shook my head and took out my phone looking at the time. "That's nice and all but I really have to go." I chuckled nervously slipping away from them.

"Are you going to walk me to classes?" Derby asked as I had my back turned from him rolling my eyes. "I wake up at 6:00 on the dot and I expect you to be up that early as well. Bif and I will stop by your dorm at 6:15 _precisely. _Not too early or late. So be ready."

"Okay." I groaned opening the door. Jesus Christ can I go now?

"How about a kiss goodb-"

"No." I answered quickly slamming the door.

…

I walked down the school halls trying to go back to my dorm room. I sighed to myself thinking about Gary. I never really talked about my past to anyone before. When I shared it with Gary it felt great. I smiled looking up at the sky.

"_Mom, wherever you are…I forgive you." _

I turned the corner and nearly slammed into Pinky. The female prep stood there as if she was waiting for me to turn that corner.

"Whoa!" I alarmed as she smiled at me almost creepily.

"Hello Matt, how are you doing?" she asked kindly seeming extremely out of character. "I like that sweater, you look good."

I looked down at her and gulped. She's only about to my nose without her heels. I am pretty average height but not as tall as Ted. Pinky is really tall and attractive. She should be a model. Who knows, maybe her Dad already signed her into a couple of agencies. I remember seeing Lola in a magazine somewhere. It was pretty weird.

"I'm good Pinky. Thanks for-"

"Let's take a walk." She suddenly commanded as I stepped back a little.

"I really have to go to back to my room Maybe some other-"

"I…said…take a _**walk with me.**_" She growled as I nodded rapidly. There's the Pinky I know. She smiled again and put her arm through mine. We began walking down the hallway passing Ms. Phillips' room. "You know Matt…I've been dating Derby for quite a long time."

"Really?" I asked pretending to be interested.

"Of course. The other day he decided to end our relationship suddenly." She chuckled then shot daggers at me. "Why would you think that?"

"I'm not sure." I chuckled nervously.

"Really Matt? Because I know why. I'm not sure if you had your cousin dropped you over some guy with a prettier face and a nicer ass, but I have and it doesn't feel pleasant."

"I have a nice ass?" I asked looking behind me at my own butt as she suddenly pushed me into a wall. Where the hell did this sudden strength come from? I widened my eyes as she drove me deeper into the wall.

"If you ever hurt Derby…I will find the people who you care about and hurt them. I will pay people to kick your ass every day! Got it?" I nodded reluctantly as she released me and skipped off. "Bye Matt!"

This school is fucking weird. I sighed as I walked past the office. I saw someone familiar. I furrowed my brows and stepped back a little seeing a little boy with short black hair and a dark green Bullworth sweater vest and khaki pants. I could only see the back of him, but he looked so strikingly familiar. He was talking to the front desk lady seeming to listen to every word she said. I walked into the office to see who he was.

The lady smiled at me and pointed towards me. "There he goes."

The boy turned around and stared at me with his emerald eyes. "Matty!" he smiled running towards me.

_Tad is attending Bullworth with me?_


	5. New Friends

I looked down at the smiling 10 year old in shock. He wrapped his arms around my lower abdomen and squeezed me. He giggled with glee, but I stared at him with worry. Poor Tad doesn't really know the dangers of this place even though he's optimistic about everything anyway. He stopped laughing and looked up at me wondering why I wasn't hugging him back.

"Tad, what are you doing here?" I asked frowning at him. He released me and rubbed his arm nervously.

"W-well, I go here now. I enrolled this morning. I was looking _everywhere _for you." He gripped on the handles of his backpack and continued to look up at me. "Then a couple of guys in weird suits came and brought me here."

I can't believe it. Tad is enrolled in Bullworth. This is the worst school that a little kid can be brought to. I don't want Tad to risk his life. What if he gets bullied? There is no way I'm letting him get hurt. I can't lose him to anyone or anything else too. I knelt down on one knee facing him.

"Who signed you up here? And where is Fred" I asked as he looked down at his feet. My Uncle's name is Fred by the way. Not a threatening name but don't be fooled he's pretty intimidating. Hearing his name just makes Tad frightened.

"…jail." He whispered.

"What?!" I yelled in shock making everyone in the office turned to us. I looked around and lowered my voice. "How did he end up there?"

"He was so angry yesterday. He drank so much beer. He kept hitting me." Tears started to roll down his cheeks. I frowned to myself. I should have never let that happen. That bastard got what he deserved. Life behind bars is a better place for him. "So…" he sniffled and wiped away his tears. "I was hurt pretty badly. I walked over here to the school to find you and told Dr. Crabba…whatever-his-name what happened and he said I can stay here."

I pulled Tad into a long hug. I just whispered to him saying that everything is going to be okay. That's all I can do now but I won't let that type of shit happen twice. Tad is very strong and smart. I can't believe that he made it through that alone. I'll never leave him again. We separated as Crabblesnitch walked into the room.

"Ah! Tad, I see that you saw your cousin. That's perfect! He can just show you around the school." He literally announced loudly. Why does he do that? Tad turned to him smiling back.

"That would be great! I don't really do well with strangers unless they are nice." Tad nodded showing that he had confidence at his words.

I ran my hand through his hair and roughed it up a bit playfully. "C'mon kid. There are sights to see…not really."

"What?" Crabblesnitch snapped turning his head towards me.

"Nothing sir." I snickered as Tad did the same.

"Well run along then, I'm sure your boyfriend is waiting for you." He commented as he did a swishing motion at the door.

"Ugh! Derby IS NOT my boyfriend!" I yelled as young Tad stood there in confusion.

"I meant that other boy…Petey is it?" Crabblesnitch asked snapping his fingers trying to think about the name.

"WHAT?!" I screamed as Beatrice came around the corner.

"Oh no…not my OTP. You and Peter belong together!" She started to cry and run down the hallway.

"Let's…go Tad." I said leading him out of the office.

"You have a boyfriend? I thought guys were supposed to date girls." Tad wiggled his nose still confused.

"Well Tad…some guys are threatened to date other guys out of their will. That's just what happens." I shrugged my shoulders at the young boy nodded his head remembering that. I really hope that he doesn't remember that.

…  
After showing Tad the school, we just started to walk around a little. You know, catching up. Tad is so young but I can talk to him like the kids my age…with a little less language. I noticed that Tad is a bit happier. Fred would never let Tad hang out with his friends because 'it's a risk'. Fred didn't care about me so I would hang out with who I want when I want. When me and Tad were still walking and talking, this little girl went up to Tad and made a disgusted face.

"Who are you?" she snapped as Tad raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Uh…Tad Erikson?" he answered backing up next to me.

I studied the little girl. She had a long blonde ponytail, green eyes and a dark green sweater. She had this signature scowl on her face, making me believe that demons do exist. I never had any type of interaction with the little kids at the school. I'm glad I don't either. They usually tell on the other kids. Tad is probably the only little kid that I can deal with right now.

"That's a stupid name." she mocked rolling her eyes. She then looked at Tad closer. "You're pretty. You're my boyfriend now."

"Wait what?" Tad squeaked when she grabbed his arm and dragged him away. "MATT! Help!"

I just smiled and waved goodbye at him as he screamed with the girl running away from him. He'll find his way around I hope. I shook my head and walked to the boys dorm. I wonder what Gary was doing. Gary.

I smiled again thinking about him. He always makes me feel warm inside, even if he slammed that door in my face. I feel terrible for not telling him. It's not like he would care or anything, but he seemed super pissed. I sighed and looked up. I furrowed my brows in confusion, seeing a pair of legs dangling from the boys dorm building. I squinted to look closer.

"Gary?" I called. No answer. "Gary, is that you?" It seemed like him because he had on grey uniform pants and I can tell by his long legs. He has really nice legs…I shouldn't be staring at his legs. "Gary!"

"Fuck off Matt! Jesus Christ!"

Yeah, that's him. I looked at the side of the dorm wondering if there is a way up there.

…

Gary lifted his legs from dangling and crossed his legs while resting his elbows on his thighs.

"_Can I fucking relax and come up with schemes in peace?"_

He just hoped that Matt did try to get up here, the same guy that betrayed him. One day, he's the closest to a friend you've had, then the next he's with another man. That sounded pretty weird to him but it's pretty much what happened. He wondered why he kissed him…twice. There was something about Matt that was intriguing. He knew that he wasn't gay but his lips were extremely soft and delicate. He growled shaking the memory of kissing him away from his head.

He looked at all of the students below him. He can perfectly see each clique formed together talking. He planned it out carefully; he looked at each group and noticed that the Preps are the farthest from the Greasers. Making them nearly killing each other will be a breeze. He smirked at himself when he saw Earnest waltzed into his secret hideout. He wondered if that can be a source for key to get to those calculator loving dorks. He then watched the bullies acting like idiots. Gary thought that maybe he can turn the bullies on Jimmy first.

Jimmy. Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy. There was something about him that Gary didn't like. He had a bad attitude and isn't afraid of anyone. Jimmy's going to take Matt away from him and so is Derby. Gary realized the tension between him and Derby. He grinned to himself. If they 'so happened' to get in a little feud, then they will be too busy arguing so Matt will be by himself and Gary can punish him without any interruptions. Perfect. Way ahead of things.

Suddenly, he heard a sound behind him. Gary got up and hid behind one of the vents. If the prefects catch him, he can just say that he lost something. He mentally face palmed himself. That doesn't sound like a good excuse. He knew it didn't really matter anyway. Crabblesnitch likes Gary anyway. That old man sees Gary as a pupil of the school. Which he will take over very soon.

The first thing he saw was dark brown hair appearing from the top of the ladder. After that came those same beautiful teal eyes that Gary never wants to stop looking at. Matt.

Gary hid deeper behind the vent and groaned. "Why is he here?" he pondered.

"Gary! I know that you're up here ya butt!" he walked around the roof looking for the scarred teen.

"_Maybe I can make a break for it. Why is he so annoying? He…cares about me…" _Gary thought for a minute and started to run his hand through his hair. "_No matter, he's like everyone else. An idiot to society. His punishment will be one of the-"_

"Boo."

Gary jumped snapping out of his thoughts when he saw Matt standing next to him folding his arms and smiling. That little dick hole, he's so pretty though. Gary rolled his eyes at his own thought and walked back to the edge of the roof. He sat back down and Matt sat right next to him looking at him.

"What are you doing up here?"

"It's not your business." Gary dryly stated.

"So you came here to think huh?" Gary turned towards Matt who was absently looking around the school grounds. "You can see everything here. Even some parts of town."

"It's pretty relaxing I suppose." Gary said still studying Matt. The brown haired boy's face was so calm and peaceful. He is always calm in most situations. Gary flinched a little when Matt leaned closer to him.

"Sorry I didn't tell you about Derby. He uh…it's a complicated relationship." Matt explained sighing seeming annoyed when he thought about it. Does he really not like Derby? Why did he even agree to go out with him in the first place? Gary thought then he snorted.

"I just wanted both of you pansies to get out of the room. I'm uncomfortable around that type of stuff." He leaned back a little and shrugged his shoulders. "Not my thing."

Matt nodded and looked at the scared teen, smirking. "Well it seemed like your thing when you nearly attacked me with your lips."

Gary looked away from him trying to hide the slight blush on his face. "That never happened." He growled.

"Whatever dude." Matt shrugged his shoulders and looked down seeing Jimmy running away from prefects. "Aw man, he's at it again." The chilled out teen shook his head.

Gary looked back at him and his heart started to drop. The sunset shined on Matt face making his teal eyes look at bit darker. His hair was slightly away from his face so he could definitely see him now. His face seemed so warm and soft. His lips were slightly parted looking slightly pink matching his beautiful skin tone. The same beautiful teal eyes shined with life and curiosity. The smile lines on his face were like a painting.

"_He so…"_

"You wanna head back to the dorm?" Matt asked as Gary scratched the back of his head turning away from him quickly.

"I guess we can." The scarred teen replied turning to the roof walking towards the ladder with Matt behind him.

Gary climbed down first taking his time. He looked up to see Matt getting ready to come down.

"Don't stare at my ass okay?"

"In your wildest dreams princess boy."

…

Gary and I walked back in the boys dorm. I opened the door to see Tad on Gary's bed smiling. There were two questions in my head so far. How the hell did he find my room and does he not know that he is on a sociopath's bed?

"Hey Matty! I found your room." He beamed. His face dropped when he saw Gary walking into the room immediately glaring at him.

"Who the fuck is this?" Gary spat motioning to Tad making the ten year old sink into the bed in fear.

"Hey! Cool it, that's my cousin Tad." I explained as Gary made a face that I couldn't really read. "He enrolled here this morning."

"Well he's in my bed." Gary sneered.

Tad scrambled out of the bed and ran behind me. He grabbed my leg peeking at Gary who walked across the room to his bed. I looked down at the 10 year old and raised my eyebrow. Why is he so scared all of the sudden? I can see that Gary is intimidating but he's acting like…

"What's wrong?"

"…daddy." He mumbled.

My face fell in realization. Gary does act like Fred sometimes. Tad recognized it immediately and Gary reminded him of his past. Tad is used to mean people besides Fred. Fred would always try to hit him for no reason. Even if he came home 3 minutes late, he threatens him. I was the cause that Tad doesn't get beaten. Gary looked at both of us and frowned.

"What? The kid was on my bed! Damn…" he mumbled taking out his pajamas.

"Is he going to hit me?" Tad whined nearly crying.

"No, he's not like that okay? Gary's just a little upset about things." I leaned down at the younger boy who looked down. "Sometimes people say things and don't mean it. Everyone has a good soul, their soul has just been tainted that's all. Don't let anyone bully you. Just stay nice and be yourself okay?"

Tad nodded and started to smile again. "Okay."

"Where's your room?" I asked getting up.

"It's just a couple of doors down." He chirped. "I better get there. They put my stuff there and I don't want it to get lost."

I smiled and pat his head. "Alright kiddo. I'm here if you need me."

Tad smiled and ran out of the door happily saying goodnight before leaving me and Gary in the room. I closed the door and turned to my roommate who had an annoyed expression on his face.

"What?"

"Don't act like you care now." He suddenly snapped. "It's nothing anyway. Y'know, not telling your roommate about these sudden occurrences." He stood up walking towards me. "First it's that dick Derby and then your cousin. What's next are you and Petey getting married?"

_Why does everyone keep mentioning me and Petey being in a relationship?! _

"Well maybe I can give you some answers if you weren't distant." I shrugged walking towards the dresser. I pulled out my pajamas and threw them on the bed.

"Oh _I'm _distant? I didn't build over 10 friendships, not got into a homosexual relationship, AND get into a clique!" Gary boomed and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm _not _in a clique Gary. I'm just-"

"IN…a clique." Gary interrupted me. I threw my hands in the air and stomped towards him.

"How the hell does that make me in a clique?"

"Let's see…" the scarred teen mockingly put his finger on his bottom lip as if he was thinking. "Oh maybe because you're Derby's bitch!"

"I'm not even his boyfriend and you know that!"

"That isn't what the whole school said fairy boy!"

"Fuck what those assholes say because it doesn't matter what they think!" I suddenly yelled making Gary stare at me in slight shock. I covered my mouth realizing how loud I was. I started to blush as Gary chuckled at me.

"I didn't know that you had it in you princess. Looks like you need to cool off and go to bed." He smirked while laying back into his own bed.

"You just want to see me take my clothes off." I shot back as Gary grimaced at me and turned away.

"Whatever."

…

Tad walked down the hall avoiding the other people walking around and lingering. Most of them were nerds but he wasn't ready to make friends just yet. He hopes that his roommate isn't a creep or a crazy person like Gary. Tad walked into his room to see a seven foot boy(?) sitting on the biggest bed on the far right corner. He automatically turned to the smaller boy looking surprised.

Tad began to shake but he saw a twinkle in those big brown eyes. He instantly calmed down and walked towards the oversized teenager and extended his hand.

"Hi, I'm Tad."

The large teenager looked even more surprised and he abruptly stood up.

"Tiny boy not scared of Russell. Tiny boy thinks Russell is big joke!" he suddenly gets angry and Tad just lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Why are you angry?" he asked when Russell stopped roaring and stared at him blankly. "I want to introduce myself to you. I know you're not mean. You can fool me."

Russell stared at Tad's tiny hand for a long time and finally grabbed it giving him a firm shake.

"Russell."

"Hey…so you're my new roommate?"

"Russell didn't have roommate for a long time." He hung his head down. "Tiny kids and nerds scared of Russell." He looked back up into Tad's teal eyes. "Tad not scared. Tad nice to Russell."

Tad smiled at him and sat next to him. When he sat down, he reached to Russell's elbow. The major height difference is uncanny.

"Nope. That's because I can tell that you're nice on the inside."

Russell smiled and pats Tad's head. "Tad and Russell friends."

"We sure are. Hey, wanna help me find my Halloween costume?"

"Yes." He nodded giving Tad a reassuring smile. "Russell help."


	6. You Love Him More Than Me

**_Aaaaaand I'm late. Sorry guys I didn't update sooner. I'm a busy gal. Here's another chapter. I hope you guys like it :)_**

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around the sunlit room. I squinted at the sudden brightness, groaning at nature. It seemed about ten or nine.

I sat up and rubbed my sleepy eyes as I glanced towards the clock. Yeah. 9:45. I looked over at Gary who was awake and writing something down. He quickly turned towards me when I got off of the bed and walked towards his.

"What are you doing?"

"Writing on a piece of paper obviously."

I rolled my eyes. "What exactly are you writing on that piece of paper?"

He chuckled and glanced at me. "I am working on my plan on taking over this dump. You'll see. I'll have this whole school spiraling against each other."

I sighed and walked over to the dresser to get my uniform. I didn't really pay attention to Gary's shenanigans anyway. Rule the school this. Take down the cliques that. It gets pretty old you know?

I slipped off my t-shirt and threw it in the laundry hamper like it was a basketball. Hm, I never knew I had good aim. I was about to take off my pants but I felt eyes scan all over my back. I turned at Gary who quickly looked back down at his paper. I chuckled and completely turned to him.

"If you wanted to watch me strip then you could've just asked Gare Bear." I smiled using the nickname quite well.

"Well for starters I like girls and you're Derby's bitch." Gary replied still writing on the piece of paper more intensely.

"True." I smirk pulled at my lips deciding to tease him a little. I wonder how Gary feels about me. I wonder how affected he would be if I keep bringing up Derby. "You know, Derby is actually a nice guy." Lie. "He's so compassionate and understanding." A bigger lie. "I wouldn't mind if he kisses me."

Gary suddenly got angry and threw down his pencil. "I bet you would! How about you go do that and get outta my sight!"

I gulped then turned away from to continue putting my clothes on. Suddenly I heard the bedroom door slam. I stifled a chuckle and looked at myself in the mirror. My cheeks were strangely red. Why was I blushing? Maybe I liked Gary when he's jealous. What? It seems adorable to me.

I put my uniform on and walked out of the door giving one last glance at the bathroom door.

…

During gym, Jimmy, Petey, and I were sitting on bleachers where Mr. Burton couldn't see us. The jocks and other students were working out while we were being lazy. I mean, I gotta admit, watching Algie doing sit ups are hilarious! Petey was drinking a bottle of water looking guilty as Jimmy and I were sitting next to each other without a care in the world.

"So Matt, how long have you been gay?"

I blinked at him. That was pretty unexpected Jimmy.

"To be honest, three weeks ago." I shrugged as Jimmy and Petey stared at me in confusion.

"So you find guys attractive?" the buff boy asked as I shook my head finding an answer.

"I…don't know."

"Do you think Ted is cute?" Petey asked pointing at the meat headed jock.

To be honest, Ted is pretty handsome. If he would get that cocky and shitty attitude out of the way, then maybe we could be something.

"Nope." I answered truthfully.

"Ivan Alexander?"

"No."

"Lucky De Luca?"

"Nah."

"Derby-"

"_Fuck no._"

"C'mon Matt, you can't be gay and not be attracted to the guys here." Jimmy spoke shaking his head.

"Just because I'm gay that doesn't mean that I want to bone every guy that walks pass me." I explained.

"I-I think it's good that you don't like Derby. He-he's kind of a creep." Petey stammered glancing at me and Mr. Burton who was yelling at the jocks.

"I don't like Derby." I groaned rolling my eyes.

"Then who do you like?" Jimmy asked.

I looked around the area making sure that no one is close. I see Mandy and the other cheerleaders talking and laughing about something. They were a pretty fair distance though. I sighed and looked back at the curious boys.

"Okay, just don't tell anyone." They nodded and I took a deep breath. Petey nervously took another swig of water. Hopefully it doesn't surprise him too much. "I like Gary."

Petey spat out his drink as Jimmy chuckled as if he didn't believe what he just heard.

"I'm sorry…" Jimmy laughed and looked at me with a confused and angry look. "You like _who_?"

"Gary?" I shrugged cringing a little.

"Matt…" Petey paused to continue coughing. He finally stopped to take a deep breath and answer me. "I don't really think it's a good idea to like Gary. He's kind of erm, well a manipulative sociopath."

"Thanks Detective Pete. I kind of figured that one out already." I rolled my eyes and sighed. I shouldn't be mad at Petey or Jimmy. They are only trying to help. They are really good friends if I can trust them with secrets.

"Well he just seems like a nark to me." Jimmy shrugged. "There's just something about him that I don't trust. Take it from me, I forge my mother's signatures all of the time. I can definitely tell when someone is lying."

"I just don't know what to do you guys…"

"Just…do whatever your heart tells you." Petey nodded. "Just try not to get hurt in the process."

"You're such a dork Petey." Jimmy chuckled as he playfully smacked the femme boy's arm.

Petey rubbed it as if he was in actual pain and then he automatically snapped his head behind me. "I'm going to put ice on that later, but now Mandy is walking towards us."

Jimmy and I turned around to see if Petey was joking. I mean, that's a pretty good joke. Mandy doesn't really talk to any of us at all.

And sure enough, she was walking towards us. She was looking at me the whole time as she sashayed across the bleachers. Once she caught up to us, she put her hands on her hips as if she was going to announce something huge.

"Hey Matt, I just wanted you to know that you're totally invited to my Halloween Party in the community room."

I stared at her as if she was speaking another language. Is she seriously inviting me to a party? She's probably plotting something devious. I've seen too many movies about girls backstabbing other girls. Uh…not that I watch Lifetime or anything.

"Is this a joke?"

"Excuse m-"

"Because if it is, it's not really funny. Whatever you're plotting, you better tell me now or I will ruin it by not going." I stared at her, waiting for a reaction.

A grin pulled at her lips when she crossed her arms. "Oooh, you're pretty smart Matt. I'll give you props for that one. And no, I'm seriously inviting you as a guest."

"Oh, well in that case it sounds cool." I shrugged not really caring. I'm not even sure if I'll be attending that jock infested party.

"Awesome, I'll see you there!" she smiled turning on her heels beginning to walk away.

"Jimmy and Petey are coming too right?" I inquired.

Mandy turned her head around so fast that I thought she cracked her neck a little.

"Um, you mean pink-as-shit and brawn freak? No thanks." She hissed rather harshly.

"Well, then I'm not going."

"What?"

"If I'm going to attend your stupid party, then I have to bring some normal people along." I stood up to her face to face. "And another thing, don't you ever call my friends that again. Apologize."

The other cheerleaders in the background seemed to hear the whole scene. They all stared our direction with wide eyes and loose jaws. Mandy seemed shocked then she huffed and glared at Jimmy and Petey.

"I'm…sorry." Mandy hesitated while hissing out the apology.

"I didn't believe that for one fuckin' second." Jimmy smirked and crossed his arms. "I want a 5 page apology placed on my desk tomorrow morning. Followed by a spare key to the girl's dorm."

"No way!" she screamed.

"Fine, then I'm not going." I stated as she groaned.

"Would you…ugh like the key in a gift bag?" she growled as Jimmy high fived me. "What about you!?" she snapped at Petey as he backed away nervously.

"Th-the apology is just fine."

"Good. I'll see you there Matt. Oh, It's a shame that you're dating Derby."

I twitched in annoyance. I almost forgot about that asshole. He arranged a meeting with Dr. Crabblesnitch to make sure that I have 5 classes with him. His excuse was that 'He's far more comfortable around me than anyone else.' The old man bought it too.

Mandy waved at me goodbye and turned towards the other cheerleaders yelling at them to keep practicing.

"Can't wait for the party." Jimmy snickered.

"Me neither." A mysterious voice appeared behind us.

We all quickly turned around to see the person behind us. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Derby, where the fuck did you come from?" I glared at the blonde and Bif crossed his arms next to him.

"I've been following you around. Even though I don't participate in athletic activities." He then proceeded to jump between me and Jimmy, making the shorter teen growl in anger. "It's almost lunch you know. Our hot meals are awaiting us. I want you to sit with me today." He added gently grabbing my hand.

I looked over at Jimmy and Petey who reluctantly nodded.

"Fine. I guess another one of the lunch lady's meals will be an appetizing treat."

"Oh no." Bif spoke up. "We're having a four star meal delivered to us. My father bring us lunch from home every day."

"Wait what?"

…

We went into the lunch room and I kid you not, I see about 5 waiters standing near the preppies table with about 16 big platters covered with steel dish covers. Derby walked in confidently holding my hand as I stared at the table still shocked at what was going on. The thing that got me was that everyone just walked right next to it like it was normal.

"What the fuck?" I yelled staring at the big table in confusion.

"Yes. It's nice isn't it? All thanks to Bif." Derby turned towards his best mate nodding in appreciation. "We eat like this all of the time."

I was about to say something until Pinky suddenly sat next to me. She gave me a wide smile and pat my leg.

"You have to get used to eating like this Matt." When she said my name she tapped my leg really hard.

I winced and nodded as they all turned to one of the waiters who cleared his throat.

"Today we will be having the fresh lobster with a side of caviar. Our main dish is the world's famous Fleur Burger."

I dropped my jaw in shock. The burger that costs $5,000?! They have GOT to be joking. They removed the dosh covers and the preps began to eat properly. I stared at the expensive food in front of me. How is this happening right now? I'm eating lunch with the preps. I looked around and saw other kids eating the lunch lady's disgusting slop. I saw Tad sitting with his friends and he didn't even look at the mess in front of him. I looked over at Jimmy and Petey sitting at our table. They were eating the bowl as if they were _used to it. _

"Honey, what's wrong? You haven't touched your food." Derby asked worriedly as I turned my attention to him.

"Yeah, I'm not eating it."

The whole table gasped and stared at me. They began to murmur in worry as Derby looked as if he didn't know what to say.

"Oh my…you're used to peasant food. Of course! I'll send you some uh…Bif what's that place called?"

"McDonalds."

"AH yes! McDonalds!" Derby yelled triumphantly. "I'll send that to you right away."

Before I can say anything, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to see Gary trying to say something to Derby.

"I need to talk to him for a second."

His voice was stern and nearly threatening. I looked up into his mysterious dark brown eyes trying to figure out what he could possibly want.

I stood up and looked back at Derby. "I'll be back okay?"

The blonde was hesitant for a moment, but eventually he nodded and returned to his meal sadly.

I followed Derby down the end of the empty hallway watching his every movement. Not visible weapon around him. I'm just trying to make sure that Gary doesn't stiff me like was Connor Van Trap did to me last year. I was walking with him and all of the sudden he started to feel me up. Let's just say that he got what he deserved.

Gary sharply turned to me looking pretty pissed.

"Not in a clique I see? Yet you're fucking eating with the preps!"

"Well I couldn't just say no. I mean…Derby is my boyfriend." I shrugged my shoulders as he growled.

"First you say he is and now you say he isn't. Use your head Matt!" he paced around a little making me a little scared. I haven't known Gary long enough to see his moments of anger, but this is pretty damn intimidating.

He snapped my thoughts pushing me into the lockers. I couldn't react fast enough before his face was inches from mine.

"You like him better than me don't you?"

I took a deep breath.

"No." I answered truthfully.

"Good." He whispered as he planted a soft kiss on my lips. "I think about you."

"I think about you too." I mumbled while staring into his eyes.

Someone could walk down this hallway any moment. That didn't really seem to matter now. Every time that I'm with Gary, I feel safe and secured. Yet, I feel something negative within him that I should stay away from. I don't want to be away from him.

"I have to-"

"Don't." he interrupted me softly grabbing my hand. "I don't want you to run towards him."

"I know. I…"

We sat there in silence before he let go of my hand. My breath stopped. The peace isn't here anymore. Gary stared at me and then backed away walking towards the end of the hallway. From a distance I can hear him mumble something.

"I won't let you run away…not this time."

I stared at him walk away until I couldn't see him anymore. Gary.

* * *

_**Whoa. What's up with that? Will their relationship improve? How will Mandy's party turn out? Will someone find out about Gary and Matt's relationship Find out next time on Dragon Ball-**_

_**I mean Hard To Read! **_


End file.
